Endie
Endie is not to be confused with Endy, one of the triplets in Endventures. Role in the Series Endie is a kind student, getting good grades most of the time. Crafting In Crafting, he made some iron blocks and made them into a T shape. Zombee then added a pumpkin to it, making an iron golem. Endie tried to be nice to the iron golem but the golem knocked him out. Spider stole an Ender Pearl from him while he was unconscious so Skellington could make an Eye of Ender. He got a C. Cooking In Cooking, his kind role is showing a bit because he saved Mucus from Zombieswine becauses Zombieswine tried to "cook" Mucus. He then took a watermelon black and added some dyes on top of it. He cooked it then. Zombieswine tried to hit him but Endie fought back. Endie then took the "dish" out but it was goo now. At first dissappointed, he got shocked when it transformed into a slime-like mob that is black and has dyes for eyes. Endie got an A. Stealing Endie has a major role in Stealing. He was trying to get the blocks that Herobrine was showing in the beginning but Herobrine took them away and teleported them. Along the way, Zombee got worried so Endie calmed him down. He was later shown breaking in the house by taking away blocks like normal enderman. He was caught by the iron golem but he escaped. He later formed a bridge across a lava pit for Mucus and Creep to get across. The iron golem tried to also use him as a bridge but when the golem was standing on Endie, Endie teleported to the other side of the lava pit and the golem fell into the lava. He also showed Creep the right way to the hallway when Mucus died. Endie also helped Creep up the ladder. Endie then took a diamond block while avoiding the human. He was then telported back to the class, still with the block. He got a B. Meet the Students In Meet the Students, he was seen with some blocks to make a sculpture. He then shows it to the viewer. The video describes his artistic skills and kindness. He was shown in Creep's video part too. In it, Endie was grabbing a book but Creep stole it. Hiding In Hiding, he accidentally hit Zombee before going to the forest. Zombee forgave him but Zombieswine laughed at him. Endie threw a bookshelf at Zombieswine. In the forest, he gave Zombee a leaf block and he hid up in tree. He knocked out a human when the human discovered Zombee and Creep. The human noticed Endie but he escaped. In his next scene, Endie had direct eyesight with the same human. Now Endie was the "Other Endie". He tortured the human until he ate his arm. Endie then put the arm back on the human. The human then started to chase Endie away. He was later shown knocking out the other human. He got a C. Brewing In Brewing, he made a huge mistake. When it was Endie's turn to brew, he used a grass block as one of the potion ingredients. It, however, didn't work (much to Hildegarde's dismay). He tried to shove it in but it was no use. Endie was unfortunate to get his (so far) only F. Combat Endie made up his grade problem in Combat. He covered his eyes when it was his turn to fight the human because of his last time with a human. Much to his dismay, Spider than moved Endie's hands so he could look at the human. He acts very similar from Hiding, torturing the human until he eats the head. He gets an A as a result. Meet the New Students In Meet the New Students, he was eating a sandwich until the new students arrived. He was shocked but he than gained some courage and was seen with the new students. Mining In Mining, he has another major role. He first saves Zombee from burning to death in lava. Endie then built a bridge for them to go across. He was seen smelting a gold ore into a gold ingot. He then discovers Zombee's "mine". He later notices Creep running away from Blaise. Endie tells Creep to return the stolen emeralds to Blaise which he does. Creep then steals Zombieswine's ores, much to Endie's humor. He gets a B. Acrobatics Endie was noticably lazier in Acrobatics. In the running part, he teleports to the finish line. Herobrine moves him back to the start, to do it again. He decides to just run despite the fire. In the jumping part, he slips on a platform and falls down but holds on to the bottom of the platform. In the wall climbing part, he simply goes around the wall (by walking around it) and not across it. Blaise then follows his example. He gets an E. Trick or Treat! In Trick or Treat!, he noticed a human while trick-or-treating. He devours the human but in a more gruesome way (possibily fitting the Halloween theme). He appears in the end when Willcraft greets the viewers a happy halloween when he broke the fourth wall by trying the "eat" the viewer by jumping on the camera. He got no candy. His costume was Phantom of the Opera yet some people thought he was Slenderman. Merry Christmas Endie was voted Santa in Merry Christmas, giving the students presents. At the end of the video Santa Claus brings him a present, which turns out to be various blocks, for being the Santa. Combat #2 In Combat #2, he was making a sculpture in the lunch hall, until the bell rang. In the lesson, he was fighting against Witton in the third round. At first he didn't want to fight, until Herobrine put Steve's head on Witton's head. When he looked at the Steve head, he quickly tried to snap out of his murderous side, but he failed and went insane and easily defeated Witton. In the twelfth round, he faced Multus. He was still insane after the battle with Witton. He noticed Multus, and went into a spider-like stance and knocked off Multus's side heads. He then grabbed Multus and violently ate his main head and left his body. After the battle, he got out of his bad side, and noticed Multus's body (without the heads) on the floor, and then he cried about Multus's "death". He got an A. Scaring In Scaring, he made an eye contact with human and became the Other Endie. He attacked the human, who was totally scared. At the end he chewed human's head. He got an A. Bus Trip In Bus Trip, he grabbed a blaze spawner in the nether and then when the students got off the bus a bunch of blazes came out. Personality Endie is very kind, artistic, and strongly dislikes violence. He sometimes covers his eyes when things gets too violent, or to avoid looking into a human's eyes. He often tilts his head, showing his innocence and incomprehension. Even though he may act quite dumb, he is highly intelligent. He often finds solutions that others don't seem to think of and seems to have decent knowledge about blocks, how to craft them and what they do. In case he hurts someone, classmate or human, he immediately regrets it and tries to set things right. He hates Zombieswine for being rude against everyone, and sometimes punches him or throws things at him. Once he even asked Creep to steal some things for him, an unusually mean act for him since that put Creep in danger. He also has an obsession for diamond blocks, shown in the stealing lesson when he kept hugging and caressing a newly stolen diamond block. Though not mentioned in his "Meet the" bit (and said to have almost everyone as a friend), he appears to be best friends with Zombee & Creep, working together from time to time. Endie's Dark Side Endie also has an evil side that breaks loose whenever he gets eye contact with a human. He then opens his mouth, his eyes have more pink colour and he gets a more crouched pose. Before surrendering to the "Other Endie", he grabs his head and moves it around, desperately trying to regain control of himself. It never works, though. In this state he becomes a ruthless (and extremely skilled) predator, tormenting his human foe by beating them around. It always ends by decapitating his enemy body parts. After this, the regular Endie comes back and regrets his deed. Abilities Just like any enderman, Endie is able to teleport and move blocks. But unlike most endermen, he can crouch in order to fit in rooms that are only two blocks high. In his hostile state he also shows considerable strength and skill in battle. In many videos he has looked at a human and has freaked out; for example in the combat video, Spider moved Endie's hands so Endie could see Steve staring at him, which caused him to become the Other Endie and win the fight. Trivia *Though Endie is a good-guy (since he is kind to his classmates and he doesn't like violence), he is still included in the "Villains" category possibly because of his Dark Side. *In the cooking lesson he created a new mob, a slime-like living melon with dyes as eyes. *He seems to have pretty healthy eating habits, shown when he was once seen eating a loaf of bread, an apple and a bucket of milk for breakfast. This also shows that he might be a vegetarian, a possibility that gets stronger by the fact that he always spits out the human parts he ate after he wakes up from Other Endie. *He, Spider, Cavell and Zombieswine are the only neutral mobs that attend that monster school. *Just like any enderman, he becomes hostile when he looks at a human. In times of trouble, he shakes his head to try to gain control over himself. *He made the most mistakes of any B grade student in stealing, as he was very slow at getting the diamond, just as Zombee made the most mistakes for an A grade in the mining. Ironically, they were the only ones with that grade in each video. *Endie has got a lot of fame most likely due to his humor. *His Pairing stats according to the fans: link *He is favourite to the most viewers. *Endie and Zupay never battled in combat #2 because Willcraft could not decide who would win. He also knew if Zupay won most veiwers would be mad. He didn't have Zupay loss because he didn't want his favorite student to loss either. *Endie was predicted to be the one picked for santa of Merry Christmas. This was said He was sure who would get the most votes in the voting video. (NOTE) This voting video was deleted off of the channel just before Merry Christmas was released in 2013. Gallery Endie Enraged.png|Endie when provoked. Endie Brewing.png|Endie during one of his rare mistakes: Trying to use grass as a brewing ingredient. Endie Pyjamas.png|Endie eating breakfast in his pyjamas.(100 subs video) Endie's Halloween Costume.png|Endie in the Halloween episode. Category:Students Category:Endermen Category:Monster School Category:Males